


The Song In Your Soul Oneshot book

by IadaAnfisa



Series: The Song In Your Soul [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm bad at tags, Romance, like really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IadaAnfisa/pseuds/IadaAnfisa
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: The Song In Your Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Valentine's Day

P.S. THIS IS THE SONG FOR THE CHAPTER

youtube.com/watch?v=2GwHDU6rfB8

"We may not have sunshine, or starlight, or weather..."

Sans remembers a time in the underground when everything felt hopeless. Time repeated itself meaninglessly over and over again, always ending with them still trapped. He remembered how he would sometimes think that if only he could meet his other half, maybe the pain wouldn't be so bad. He would blame them for not being there when he needed them the most.

"But we've got each other...."

He watches you playing outside with Papyrus and the kid, and he can feel his soul pound harder against his ribs. After he finally found you, any resentment held towards you immediately melted away. It's not your fault that you were born human, or that you weren't underground. It actually makes him happy knowing you are safe up here.

"And that's even better."

You laugh as Sans smears ice cream across your cheek. The two of you had been hanging out a lot more often now since you met up again, and you're surprised to admit it's not as bad as you were afraid it would be. You haven't felt this loved in so long. You feel so accepted by the short skeleton and his brother.

"You don't need the sun to keep you warm when you've got arms."

You cuddle into the pillow fort in the middle of the room. Papyrus had declared today a national cuddle day (every week) and there, you, him, and Sans would all crowd into a pillow fort to binge watch movies all night. Papyrus would cry over the sad parts and Sans would be either making puns the whole time or pretending to fall asleep, hand on yours.

"Wishes come from you and not a random shooting star."

You listen with a big smile as Sans points out all of the constellations above you, the blanket underneath you protecting you both from the harsh tiles on the roof. Sans slips his arm underneath your head, and surprisingly, you don't mind it as much as you thought you would. In fact, you snuggle in deeper.

"We may not have stormclouds..."

You squeal and run from Sans as he chases you through the rain. You probably shouldn't have splashed him with mud, but as he shortcuts over to you and pulls you into the mud, himself included, you find that you don't regret it.

"But the sky's always blue."

You're laughing your head off as your adorable vertebae fires pun after pun from his hotdog stand in the park. It had been a slow day and you had been begged to be his salvation....after Papyrus had finally had enough that is.

"We've got something special here...."

Having Sans teach you how to dance was like nothing you had ever experienced, your lights swirled around you in a beautiful aurora of harmony. You never felt more at home. There's no place you'd rather be, and your soulmate felt the exact same. 

"And what we have is you." 


	2. Happy Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up everyone! Happy Easter you guys! I hope everyone has been good with all of this coronavirus panick and quarantines. Let's not let that ruin the holidays though ok? I hope that this chapter helps to cheer you up! :D

"easter?" 

You nod and smile as Sans and Papyrus look at you confused. 

"WHAT'S EASTER?"

That shocked you.

"You guys didn't celebrate Easter in the Undergrounds?"

Sans rubbed the back of his head, almost bashfully. "all these new holidays are a bit hard to remember."

"Well, if you're a Christian, Easter is also called Resurrection Day, because it's the day when Jesus Christ/The Son of God rose from the dead after three days. If you're not, then it's a day when a supposed big white rabbit runs around the world and leaves out baskets of chocolates and eggs."

"WHY EGGS?"

"You know, I have no idea."

"why a rabbit?"

"I........still have no idea."

"IT SOUNDS EXCITING" Papyrus starts to clap his hands together. "AND WHAT DO YOU DO ON EASTER?"

"Well, you can go egg-hunting or chocolate-making or egg-painting-" 

"EGG-PAINTING? I'VE NEVER HEARD OF SOMEONE PAINTING EGGS!"

I grin at that. "I'll go get the safe painting kits."

"safe painting kits?" 

"Yep! That way we can still eat the eggs!" 

*Timeskip*

"Then you wait until the dye settles into the shell of the egg."

"OK SO I THINK I UNDERSTAND, THE EGG IS BOILED TO MAKE IT MORE FIRM, AND SO THAT THE DYE DOESN'T EFFECT THE YOKE INSIDE, CORRECT?" 

"Yep!"

"FASCINATING! IT ALLOWS THE EGG TO STILL BE USEFUL FOR COOKING! HOW BRILLIANT!" 

You sweatdop a bit at Papy's overexcited cooking enthusiasm. 

"SANS! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED ON YOUR EGGS!"

"that's fine, i'm good just watching."

"BUT THIS IS ONE OF THE LAZIEST PARTS!"

"yep."

"SANS!"

You couldn't help but laugh at the brothers as they playfully argued. You helped Paps persuade Sans to finally dye his egg by kissing him on the cheek and pointing out different colors. You think you broke him from how blue his face turned. 

"WHAT DO WE DO AFTER THE EGGS ARE DONE?"

"You can paint whatever you want on them! I bought a safe kind of paint that won't affect anything on the inside of the shell, so the eggs will still be edible, or we can just leave them as decorations." 

While you waited, the three of you ate candy (except for Papyrus, TOO MANY SWEETS IS BAD FOR YOU), and watched cartoons on tv. Of course, you also video chatted with your sister who was away in a different city, she was glad that you had someone to spend the holiday with, and supported your relationship with Sans wholeheartedly. 

"THEY'RE DONE." You laughed as Papyrus ran to the kitchen with as much as enthusiasm as a little kid. How cute!

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO PAINT ON YOUR EGG, SISTER?" 

You did a double take at his words and felt your face begin to heat up. From the corner of your eyes, you can see Sans turn his face away to hide the blue blush. I guess you weren't the only one that found that adorable. 

"I-I'm not sure yet. Maybe a rabbit."

"I'M GOING TO DRAW THE COOLEST THING EVER.......ME! NYEHEHEHE."

"sounds good pap."

"DON'T THINK YOU ARE GETTING OUT OF THIS SANS! YOU WILL BE PAINTING ON YOUR EGG TOO!"

"yoke-ay." (sort of sounds like ok....i'm bad at puns). 

"I'M BEING SERIOUS SANS!"

"hi being serious, seems like you already know my name."

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH."

*another timeskip*

Turns out, Paps really did end up drawing himself. And of course, as expected, it captured his coolness perfectly, as expected from the great papyrus. 

You ended drawing a bunny like you said, which Sans teased you about and Papyrus praised you for.

"IT'S A VERY CUTE BUNNY! AND NO ONE CAN SAY OTHERWISE" He half-heartedly glares at Sans.

You try to look over at Sans' egg, but he was leaning on the table to talk to paps, and was blocking your view. Your curiousity was kind of getting to you.

"WELL, I PROMISED UNDYNE A DANCE-OFF IN THE PARK TODAY! GOODBYE FOR NOW SISTER! AND SANS, NO MORE PUNS! I WON'T HAVE YOU CORRUPT HER!"

"sounds like and eggcelent plan."

"I SAID NO PUNS!" 

After Papyrus left, you once again try to sneak a look at Sans' egg. "So, what did you paint?"

Your bonefriend blushes and looks away while hiding his egg. "well, it's nothing really that special or all that, but close your eyes."

You smile and close your eyes. You feel Sans grab your wrist and place something in your hand.

"k, you can open them now."

Looking down, you were amazed at what you were seeing. It wasn't bad or lazy at all like you would expect it to be. It was a beautiful drawing of white angel wings with a light blue background, green and blue lights surrounding the wings. They kind of look like-

"so, uh, what do you think?"

"If I had known you were this artistic, I would have asked you to paint me something sooner."

"Oh stars please no."

"Haha I'm just teasing. I love it, thank you, Sans." You kiss him on the cheek like earlier, and watch with satisfaction as his face turns blue and he hides in his hoodie. You couldn't help but laugh and didn't notice an arm slipping around your waste until you were being dipped. You could already see your lights from behind your close eye lids.

"may i have this dance?" Sans asks cheekily, and now it was your turn to blush.

"Yes, you may."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm super cheesy and embarrassing. It took me three days to write this because of school....how lazy haha. Hope you enjoy! ^^


	3. No Update This Week

Just a heads up, I was going to update this week, then it occurred to me, it's final exam week ;-; I really have to focus on studying right now, But next week I'll try my best ok? Thank you all for being so patient and understanding in the comments, Hope to bring you and update soon <3


	4. Dance To Your Heart's Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that ^^. Now that school is out for me, hopefully I'll be able to update a lot more often. Enjoy :D

"A dance competition?" you looked up at a very cheerful looking Papyrus, then back at the flyer that he had given you.

"YES! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE VERY POPULAR! I HEAR THAT THE CITY HAS IT EVERY YEAR!"

Oh now you remember! You used to compete when you were little, before the lights showed up. You remember how sad you were the first year they did, and how you were too scared of dancing and had to drop out of the contest. 

"I think that I won one of these." You mumble to yourself, but he heard you anyway.

"WOWIE! YOU WON? WHY HAVE I NOT HEARD ABOUT THIS?"

You giggle, a bit embarrassed. "There are different sections depending on age. I entered a contest a long time ago when I was little, but I..." You look away. "It's just never seemed to be the right moment after that."

"IF I COMPETE, WOULD YOU COME WATCH ME?"

"Of course Papyrus! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"WOWIE, THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

*Timeskip*

A few days later, true to your word, you and Sans were among the other viewers at the competition. Honestly, it was an over-glorified dance fair. Different stages set up so that anyone who wished to dance could, colourful lights, it was a bit much in your opinion, but Papyrus had looked like he appreciated it before he was dragged away to get ready for his turn in the contest. 

"never been to a human competition before, it's a surprise they let us compete." Sans looked around with a content look in his eye sockets.

"Well, considering that my sister is one of the sponsors, I doubt they could afford not to." You giggle and loop you arm with his. You had been growing much more confident with your "relationship."

Sans smiles at you for a few minutes then continues to look around. "paps isn't going to be up for another hour, want to look around?"

"I'd love to."

And that's what happened for the next twenty minutes. There weren't just dance themed activities after all, like mentioned earlier, an over-glorified fair. There were carnival games and food vendors and different attractions. You had a lot of fun watching Sans get confused over fortune tellers and other circus like acts, and he got you back by beating you in every single game you played. But like a gentle-skeleton, he let you keep the prizes. (which he had to shortcut home anyways, since they were so many. You swear he used his magic to cheat). 

"i'm gonna go grab us some food, ok? be right back."

You just nodded and sat down on a nearby bench as your soulmate went to go grab whatever he was in the mood for. You weren't really hungry, so you'd probably just accept anything he brought back.

Today was gong great.

"Well hey there, sweet thing."

Until it wasn't.

You stiffened at the new voice beside you and quickly turned to see the man speaking. He didn't really look like anything special, not to say that he wasn't attractive, but you had more...monstrous tastes, so to speak. 

"Can I help you?" You tried to be polite.

"Just wanted to know what a pretty little lady like you is doing all by herself." Ok, he was laying it on a little thick there. You could feel yourself getting more and more uncomfortable, and just wishing that Sans would come back already.

"Just waiting for my boyfriend to come back." You hoped that that would have been enough to make him back off.

"Oh come on, every girl 'has a boyfriend'. I know that you just say that." He was really starting to get on your nerves.

"there a problem here?"

Thank goodness, it's Sans.

You send a very relieved smile his way, while the human besides you scowls.

"Back off, man."

"considering that's my girlfriend you're being 'friendly' with, i'm gonna have to refuse."

This seemed to shock the guy before he turned his scowl towards you. "Seriously? What, is your own species not enough for you?"

Sans growls at him. "watch it, buddy. why don't you just walk away and let us all enjoy the rest of our day?"

He scoffs. "Everyone thinks that you monsters are something so special. A human could dance better than any monster any day."

"depends on the human and monster."

"Bet I could take you on, skeleton."

"i'd love to see you try, human."

"Fine then." He points his hand towards one of the dance rings open to the public that was currently empty. "Let's see who's the real dancer freak."

You never liked confrontation, and Sans knew this. But both of you knew that it would look worse to turn him down, so Sans squeezed your hand in a form of comfort before stepping into the ring.

I think we all know how this played out. 

The human was good, of course. It would have been really bad if he was all talk. Fortunately, the guy actually knew what he was doing, and the crowd cheered him on.

'Good.' You think. 'This would have been too easy otherwise.'

Sans' turn. 

You always loved watching Sans dance. The moves he used were so complicated, yet he made them look so simple at the same time.

You did jump a little when you saw his lights come out. Your head felt like it was on fire when he winked at you after you locked eyes, and now you knew he was doing this on purpose. He usually didn't like to dance to his soul song, or dance at all really, but Papyrus said that you being around had changed that. 

You giggled when he pulled you into his dance, not really caring at the moment. It didn't matter that you were dancing in public, it didn't matter that you had hundreds of eyes looking at you, it didn't matter that the more you danced with your soulmate, the more your own lights came out. You didn't care if anyone saw them anymore, because you had Sans now, and he could help you overcome your fears.

Needless to say, you won that bet, and even better, Paps won the contest.

The lights aren't something to be feared anymore.

It would be impossible for you to be more content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Remember, if you have a request for a one-shot, be sure to leave it in the comments ^^


End file.
